<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitten Licks by Brieeze01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903364">Kitten Licks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieeze01/pseuds/Brieeze01'>Brieeze01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Gift Fic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mates, MerLán Zhàn, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sweet, Switch Couple, Top Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Bottom Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Top Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, mermaid Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieeze01/pseuds/Brieeze01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan Zhan drifted a little closer as he stared, his tail treading water gently, the blue in his scales a little darker under the tiny rippling waves around him. His golden eyes traced up along Wei Ying's delicate toes that hung down over the stone trailing through the cool water then he moved his gaze over the warm, tan skin of his calf along that seductive thigh he loved to bite.</p><p>The light brown skin of his thigh was dotted with rich purple violets and teeth marks and Lan Zhan almost purred with possessive pride as he looked at Wei Ying. He was covered in these love bites and sexy bruises and Lan Zhan dipped a little deeper into the water to hide the blush that crept up his neck and caressed the blue of the fins along his ears turning them a dark navy blue with his shyness. </p><p>He loved marking Wei WuXian, loved leaving bold, possessive lines and spots and marks on all that warm skin left tan and brown from the sun. He loved knowing Wei Ying would go back to his life at Lotus Pier fishing and hunting during the times they were away from each other with all those red and pink and purple petals from his mouth and his hands that branded him as his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a gift fic for Moose who draws the most amazing Mermaid WangXian. It really is shameless mermaid smut...........not sorry lmfao XD</p><p>Check her out on twitter @buttleronduty ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun cut a hot line across the quiet cove sparkling on the tiny shifts in the water that rippled out from Lan Zhan’s long body. His scales almost glittering in pale white like the rich color of the rare pearls you could find in the clams that hid among the reefs of his home. The hot rays of the sun catching on the cold blue edge that lined the sides of his tail that hung a little below the surface, his fins gently fluttering with the slow tide that lapped at the stone edge of the little inlet he found himself in.  </p><p>He floated there in the cool water, his body almost glowing with the hazy warmth that came when Wei Ying loved him well. He felt boneless and weightless as he drifted in and out of that afterglow. But he was never able to keep himself away from Wei Ying for long and he shifted upright slowly dropping his body lower into the chilly waters of the cove. It felt amazing and refreshing, the cool on his tail and the afternoon sun on his face.</p><p>He turned to look at the man who had caught his heart so many years ago with just one of his brilliant smiles. His eyes so soft with tenderness and affection as he traced the long, gentle arc of Wei Ying’s body and he felt his breath catch in his throat. He looked so beautiful there in the glow of the sunlight. </p><p>Wei Ying laid there naked and spread out on the hot rocks as he gazed up at the drifting clouds, his body almost buzzing with the aftershocks of their pleasure. Lan Zhan had loved him for so long and so hard that he lay completely limp enjoying that hazy glow and the warm sun on his skin. </p><p>Lan Zhan drifted a little closer as he stared, his tail treading water gently, the blue in his scales a little darker under the tiny rippling waves around him. His golden eyes traced up along those delicate toes that hung down over the stone trailing through the cool water then he moved his gaze over the warm, tan skin of his calf along that seductive thigh he loved to bite. </p><p>The light brown skin of his thigh was dotted with rich purple violets and teeth marks and Lan Zhan almost purred with possessive pride as he looked at Wei Ying. He was covered in these love bites and sexy bruises and Lan Zhan dipped a little deeper into the water to hide the blush that crept up his neck and caressed the blue of the fins along his ears turning them a dark navy blue with his shyness. Though his face never betrayed him, staying blank and pale despite his flush, his ears did indeed betray him easily but as he stared at the sexy lines of Wei Ying’s body he found that embarrassment disappearing under all the heavy weight of his profound satisfaction. </p><p>He loved marking Wei WuXian, loved leaving bold, possessive lines and spots and marks on all that warm skin left tan and brown from the sun. He loved knowing Wei Ying would go back to his life at Lotus Pier fishing and hunting during the times they were away from each other with all those red and pink and purple petals from his mouth and his hands that branded him as his. It was comforting and sexy, so very sexy. </p><p>Lan Zhan looked up further, his eyes drifting along that mouthwatering curve of his ass. That ass was the stuff of dreams and long after their passionate embraces he would remember the feel of it in his hands, the taste of it on his tongue; the curve, the firmness, the delicate roundness of it. He dreamed of Wei Ying’s ass. More often than he’d like to admit when he curled up in the kelp of his nest deep in the corners of the cave he had settled in at the Gusu reef. </p><p>He trailed his eyes along the delicate arc of his cheek pausing at four deep lines his claws had left behind and that satisfaction faded a little as concern bubbled up in his belly. He wondered for a moment if it hurt. Those scratches were thin and red, tiny little edges of blood had dried up along them. While Lan Zhan did love looking at them, he frowned a little, feeling a shade annoyed at himself. He couldn’t help it really, with Wei Ying in his arms, his head thrown back in passion and his ass clenching tight around his hard cock, he just lost touch with himself, his hands holding onto that ass with no thought as Wei Ying overwhelmed him. </p><p>He glanced up noticing Wei Ying turn his head and he almost gasped at how unbelievably beautiful he looked in that moment. His lips were swollen and red, a flush still dusting his cheeks under the shadows cast by his long, long lashes. Those breathtaking grey eyes gazing at him from under that heavy fan, so deep and endless and warm. His eyes were so warm with tenderness and affection, almost glowing from the heat their passion had left behind. </p><p>He met Lan Zhan’s golden gaze with so much love in those beautiful eyes, his hand falling from above his head to reach out to him, those delicate, elegant fingers curling up inviting him closer and Lan Zhan was powerless under the richness of his gaze. </p><p>He flipped his tail once hard coming closer, pulled closer by those magnetic eyes. His heart was almost aching in his chest from the wealth of love and affection welling up within him and he kissed that outstretched hand laying his lips against that rough, calloused palm because he had no words in that moment. He had no words to express just how deeply he loved the man in front of him. </p><p>He flapped his tail once more, the sparkling water rippling around him as he reached the rock ledge. He slid his hand up that delicious thigh that haunted him sometimes, tangling the thoughts in his head and leaving his mouth aching to taste them but his eyes caught on those claw marks again and he felt Wei Ying sit up slowly. </p><p>Lan Zhan leaned in and pressed his mouth to those scratches. He laid a gentle kiss to those marks before he slipped his tongue out to caress them with a delicate lick. He licked the first one dragging his mouth along that long line tasting the vague coppery taste of blood and then he did it again. He let his mouth fill with saliva as he carefully moved to the second line soaking the cut in spit glancing up for a moment as Wei Ying laughed. </p><p>“What are you doing Lan Zhan?” His voice was sparkling full of sweetness and humor, his eyes gazing down into his with affection.</p><p>“Mn….cleaning you.” Lan Zhan closed his eyes as he licked that second cut again pushing down the interested twitch in his tail as he tasted that sweet, tan skin along his lips. </p><p>Wei Ying laughed once more as he slipped a light hand into Lan Zhan’s long, black hair. </p><p>“Does that really work?” He asked softly as he sat there enjoying Lan Zhan’s affectionate licks. </p><p>“Mn...our mouths have healing properties.” He spoke quietly trying to focus against that soft, satiny skin doing his best to avoid remembering the feel of it in his hands. </p><p>“Wow really?!” Wei Ying wondered with surprise in his voice as he looked down watching Lan Zhan’s long tongue slide up another cut. It shouldn’t feel so good but it did and unbidden memories of that wet tongue and hot mouth drifted over him again. Lan Zhan had a wicked mouth, a mouth that would suck and lick and devour him in the best of ways. Wei Ying shook his head lightly as he pulled his knees up to hide the beginning swell of his cock as he suppressed a shiver. </p><p>That mouth was seduction, sin and Wei Ying pushed those lazy trails of desire away. He wanted to enjoy this sweet moment for what it was, tender affection and gentle concern. He watched Lan Zhan flick his tongue against the 3rd cut and he laughed again despite himself.</p><p>“You’re like a little kitten” he giggled with fondness suddenly yelping as Lan Zhan nipped him in response. </p><p>“Stay still” he muttered before resuming those long wet licks. </p><p>Wei Ying grinned down at him even as his lashes lowered with the barest edge of desire. He could feel his mouth watering as he remembered the feel of Lan Zhan’s tongue along his own, visceral memories of that tongue along his skin, over him and inside him heating him up and he swallowed heavily still determined to hide it. He didn’t want this cute, sweet moment to end.  </p><p>Lan Zhan moved to the last cut with the same dedicated determination as he forcefully shoved the taste of that warm, salty skin away. He could control himself, he could finish this task and he focused ignoring the lazy curls of desire that bloomed in his belly. </p><p>It was almost astounding how easily Wei Ying turned his head upside down dragging him willingly into hot, passionate trysts in the cool waters of their cove. They made love everyday sometimes twice or even three times and Lan Zhan just had to marvel at that. It couldn’t be normal to crave someone this deeply, this often but he pushed that thought away. </p><p>Wei Ying just heated his scales up and curled his tail whether he liked it or not, which of course he did but that was neither here nor there. And even though they had just had a tangling, breathless tryst, Lan Zhan could feel his slit tingle, his cock twitching inside him as he licked another long wet line along that scratch, cleaning it and covering it with saliva. </p><p>Hybrids like him, mermaids like the humans liked to call them, had healing properties in their saliva and he was determined to ease those cuts. He still had Wei Ying’s other ones to clean since he was sure there was a matching set on his other side. He wished for a moment that his claws weren’t quite so sharp but it was what it was. </p><p>He finished up with the last shallow scratch and glanced up about to ask Wei Ying to turn around when he paused, swallowing heavily as dark grey eyes met his with all the force of a lightning strike, crackling with heat. Wei Ying’s long lashes were lowered around those intense eyes that gazed back at him and he felt that shivering desire roll through him again. His slit quivered lightly with the maddening urge to open and release his cock as lust rolled up his spine from the tip of his tail all the way to the tips of his blushing fins. </p><p>Tentatively, Lan Zhan slid his hand down that thigh slipping between them slowly swallowing heavily again as his fingers pressed up against Wei Ying’s cock. It was stiff and hot and Wei Ying bit his lip as a subtle tremble overtook him, those dark eyes staring into his with lust. </p><p>Lan Zhan met those eyes for a moment before he grabbed those long legs and tugged him forward to the very edge of the rocks before he slipped his hands back into those seductive thighs. </p><p>He spread them open pausing to look at the erotic display before him. With his legs open wide, Lan Zhan could see the hard cock curving up towards his belly and the delicate pink hole just below it. It quivered for a moment clutching shyly under his gaze and Lan Zhan felt his slit shiver in response, his cock thickening slightly inside him, trembling and twitching with the urge to slide out.</p><p>Lan Zhan glanced back up into those heavy grey eyes again before he ducked his head and licked a long hot line along the cleft in his ass, his tail twitching as Wei Ying’s husky moan cut through the quiet cove. </p><p>“Mmmm” Lan Zhan groaned against that hot, pink little hole. He dragged his tongue up again all the way to his balls. He paused there for a moment sucking one into his mouth, caressing with a sucking brush of his lips. He fondled those soft, delicate mounds as his arms slid up to wrap around those sexy thighs tugging Wei Ying forward into his mouth. He licked and sucked and moaned around that soft skin another shiver of desire roll down his scales when Wei Ying threaded his fingers into his hair. </p><p>“Ah…..haa…...haaaaaa……...annnnnha” Wei Ying’s breathy voice made his tail curl and he moved his mouth lower again. He kissed a hot line all the way down to that fluttering little hole. He licked it once, then twice before rubbing into it firmly. He laid the flat of his tongue across it entirely before he sucked that little hole into his mouth.</p><p>He kneaded it then with his lips shoving his tongue into it and he moaned heavily when he felt it give letting him slide all the way into that hot, hot hole. He pushed as deep as he could all the way until his teeth dragged lightly at his puckered pink rim. He sucked then pulling at that rim and undulating his tongue inside of him. His slit was already swollen and dripping with the slick his body produced to ease his cock out but still he held it shut firmly. He wanted to enjoy that delicious hole and for a moment he cursed his claws that kept him from sliding his fingers into that hot wet entrance. </p><p>He couldn’t shove his fingers in, couldn’t fuck him with his hands and drag pleasure from his body but it was a passing thought. He didn’t mind preparing that delicious hole with his mouth and he pulled his face back for a moment before shoving forward thrusting his tongue in to fuck Wei Ying with his mouth. </p><p>Then he did it again then again and again as his mate shivered in his arms, a loud moan falling from his lips, his thighs tensing against his cheeks. Lan Zhan was almost delirious under that tight hole clutching at his tongue and he realized dimly he really couldn’t take it much longer. </p><p>Almost as if Wei Ying heard him, he groaned out “L….La…..Lan Zhan…..co….come up here….I….wahh…..huff…..haa…..ant…..to su...suck you…..”</p><p>There was something so indecent about that and Lan Zhan lunged up onto the rocks quickly craving that hot mouth. He sat at the edge of the stone, his tail fluttering in the water and Wei Ying turned immediately, lowering his mouth to Lan Zhan’s aching slit. He licked that tender opening with his hot tongue dipping into it almost immediately as he moaned tasting the sweet, salty slick that eased the slide of Lan Zhan’s cock. It was so satiny and wet and Wei Ying buried his face into it, licking and sucking and teasing that hole open.</p><p>He loved the taste of Lan Zhan, loved to fill his mouth with his mate’s thick honey. He pushed his tongue in as deep as he could go, moaning as he brushed the tip of that thick cock inside him. He flicked his tongue back and forth encouraging it before he sucked hard dragging that salty tip up. </p><p>Wei Ying tugged at that cock with his hot mouth and wet tongue as it slid forward, the tip pushing through that swollen slit and Wei Ying groaned at the feeling. It was so lewd, so incredibly hot to feel it slide up into his mouth, the long tapered tip of Lan Zhan’s cock pushing and growing against his tongue. </p><p>Wei Ying sucked again hollowing out his cheeks as he pulled that cock out. He leaned up a little with a shallow buck of his head before dropping down onto that tip again moaning as Lan Zhan gasped above him.</p><p>Wei Ying glanced up through the long fan of his lashes as he stared. Lan Zhan was gorgeous on a good day. But now in the low light of the late afternoon, his pale skin was glowing with the flush that dusted his shoulders, his golden eyes painted amber with his lust under the shadow of his lashes, the pearly white of his scales glittering in the sun. He paused for a moment breathless at the view. </p><p>He was so, so beautiful and he lifted a hand to caress the light iridescent blue of his side scales before dropping his head again sucking with a power pull dragging that hot, thick length out into his mouth. </p><p>“Mmmmmm!” Wei Ying purred feeling victorious as Lan Zhan’s powerful tail snapped up in the water with a splash, the strength of his pleasure filling Wei Ying with possessive pride. </p><p>Lan Zhan stared down as he watched Wei Ying suck and lick at his cock pulling that icy blue length all the way out til it stood curved long and hard against the scales of his lower abdomen. Wei Ying had an odd moment of clarity as he gazed at that cock in his face. </p><p>It was beautiful as strange as it seemed to think something like that but it was true. Lan Zhan’s cock was an incredible light blue, a vibrant, rich color that made Wei Ying want to stare everytime he managed to pull it out of that swollen slit. He stared for a moment more before he pulled himself from the view, dropping his mouth back to it as he sucked the tapered tip between his lips again. He moaned low in his throat as he pulled it deeper, dragging his tongue along the satiny, salty skin. It tasted like the ocean, like honey, like sex. </p><p>Lan Zhan lifted his hands and threaded them through all that long hair as he felt that mouth pull and tug and press swallowing all of him down. It was so hot, so lewd to feel that throat tight around him and a swirling pressure started to pool at the base of his belly but no matter how amazing it felt, Wei Ying’s ass was better. That ass was incredible and he tugged Wei Ying up quickly. The desire to pitch his hips into his tight, clutching body almost too much to bear.  </p><p>Wei Ying lifted his head moving back from that long hot cock with a lewd pop as Lan Zhan pulled him up, he licked his lips for a moment tasting all the slick that dripped off his mouth. There was so much of it, it trailed down his chin making him look positively filthy. </p><p>Lan Zhan pulled Wei Ying all the way up over his thick cock til their bellies were flush together. He had intended to fuck Wei Ying immediately but the sight of that dripping mouth covered in his slick distracted him and he crushed their mouths together with a heavy, possessive kiss. </p><p>He plundered Wei Ying’s mouth, sucking on his tongue and biting his lips as they shared the taste of his lust. They passed that salty, sweet taste back and forth between their moving mouths and Lan Zhan gasped with a stilted moan as Wei Ying reached behind him to position that thick blue cock under him. </p><p>Wei Ying was so far gone under this heavy lust that he just couldn’t wait anymore and he shifted back to push that hot length inside him. He settled over it and leaned back pressing firmly, he pressed and pressed until his hole gave and let that long cock slide up into him. </p><p>It was soaked from his mouth and Lan Zhan’s slick while his hole was still wet from spit and that hard cock eased into him inch after hot inch in one long, smooth glide until Wei Ying’s ass was flush against Lan Zhan’s white scales, twin moans falling from their mouths as pleasure spiked in their veins.</p><p>No matter how many times they lost themselves in each other’s arms, they still couldn’t come to terms with all that pleasure. Everytime was so hot, so mind numbingly amazing that trembling shivers ran up and down their spines and Lan Zhan slapped the water with that big, beautiful, shimmery tail with strength as Wei Ying hilted him and tied his head into knots. </p><p>Wei Ying was no better as he froze for a moment, that heavy cock twitching inside him as he paused trying to gather the strength in his legs. He almost couldn’t deal with how thick and hot and hard it was stretching him to the fullest and hitting deep, so very deep inside of him. </p><p>He shook his head roughly trying to focus as he rose up on his knees. He lifted all the way up until just the tapered blue tip was inside him before dropping his hips hard jerking with a loud stilted moan as Lan Zhan stabbed into that small sensitive bud inside him.</p><p>Then he did it again, rolling his hips forward to lift them all the way before dropping back down, hilting Lan Zhan inside him. Unable to deal with the pleasure sparking through him Lan Zhan fell back against the warm rocks, his hands fitting to Wei Ying’s hips as he tried to hold on under that bucking body.</p><p>Wei Ying leaned forward to brace his hands on Lan Zhan’s chest as he fucked him, in deep then up that long cock then down slamming that thick length inside before he did it again and again and then again. He rode Lan Zhan hard and fast chasing their pleasures in the dying light of the afternoon, their voices growing hoarse with all their wild breathless moans. </p><p>Lan Zhan was a groaning mess under Wei Ying, his chest heaving and his skin flushed, his dark amber eyes glowing under his long black lashes. He forced his eyes open to stare up at the seductive creature above him. Wei Ying was the single hottest thing he had ever seen. His warm body undulating on top of him with wild bucks, his skin blushing with their pleasure. Lan Zhan followed the line of his body over his delicate shoulders along the elegant sweaty column of his neck and up over those pink cheeks to meet those hazy wild eyes. Those beautiful grey eyes burned Lan Zhan straight through and he yanked Wei Ying down against him and rolled them both into the water so he could finish what Wei Ying started.</p><p>“AHHHH….HAAA…..AMMMMMNNNNAAA!”</p><p>Lan Zhan clutched those sharp hips as Wei Ying gasped, wrapping his long legs around Lan Zhan’s waist moaning long and loud as he threw his head back against the water when Lan Zhan bucked into him hard. </p><p>“HAAAA….AHHH…..LA…..LAN…..AAAANNNNNNHAAAAAAAG”</p><p>Lan Zhan leaned forward and buried his face in Wei Ying’s neck sucking at the base before digging his teeth in, his hands sliding down to grab that sexy ass, he wrapped his entire hands around those cheeks yanking Wei Ying into his thrust as he bucked again.</p><p>“NNNN” He moaned heavily as that hole started to clutch at him, Wei Ying’s body growing tighter in his arms and he sped up, pulling his hips back only to snap them forward and back and out and in again, harder and faster, over and over and over. Their wild movements casting waves around them, the water in the cove echoing their desperate bucking hips. </p><p>“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” Wei Ying was a gasping, moaning mess as he wrapped his arms around Lan Zhan’s neck with desperation, his body growing tighter and tighter as Lan Zhan fucked him hard and fast, shoving himself deeper and deeper into that clutching hole as though he could somehow fuse them together. </p><p>Lan Zhan gasped heavily into Wei Ying’s neck as that swirling pressure swelled within him with every wild buck of his hips. He could feel it teasing along his edges and he pitched his body even deeper, even faster</p><p>“LAN…..ANNNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAA”</p><p>Wei Ying felt that thick cock stab into him again and he screamed in pleasure, throwing his head back, his body pulling tight like a bow in Lan Zhan’s arms. That pleasure built and built until it snapped within him and he came with a wild, heavy shout, thick white spurts leaving clouds in the water around them. </p><p>Lan Zhan’s hands flexed on Wei Ying’s ass with force as that hole clamped down tight around him. His fingers dug into those fleshy cheeks, his claws cutting thin lines into his skin and he moaned, a deep husky sound unable to resist Wei Ying’s velvety voice or the pull from his tight, clutching body. </p><p>Lan Zhan jerked heavily, his release rushing through him as sparkling lights bloomed across his eyesight. It was so intense he felt almost lightheaded for a moment, nothing but swirling pleasure coursing through him and he trembled and shivered in Wei Ying’s arms. After a minute, an hour, maybe even an eon, he fell back into his body blinking blearily at Wei Ying laying boneless against him. </p><p>They panted heavily as Lan Zhan’s tail moved rhythmically under them treading water to keep their heads up. He twitched with an errant shiver as he tried to piece himself back together after that explosive orgasm. </p><p>He looked drowsily at Wei Ying with absolute satisfaction at the wrecked look on his face, his hazy eyes meeting Lan Zhan’s with lowered lashes. He was absolutely exhausted, that release robbing him of all the strength in his body but he forced himself forward a little to lay a tired kiss against his mate’s lips. </p><p>“Mm….I really…..really love you Lan Zhan” he purred with a soft, hoarse voice.</p><p>Lan Zhan felt his ears blush as his fins darkened to that navy blue flush and he snapped his tail swimming to the rocks again. He lifted Wei Ying back up onto the stone gently kissing him again with another tired, lazy kiss. </p><p>“Mn….I love you too Wei Ying” He whispered hazily. Night had fallen around them, the light of the low moon casting them in soft shadows. He leaned back into the water laying his arms along the edge of the rocks to stay close to his mate. He settled his head down on his forearms just about to fall asleep when he noticed dimly another set of claw marks in the soft skin of Wei Ying’s ass.</p><p>
  <i>Hmmm….gotta lick those too….</i>
</p><p>He threaded his fingers through Wei Ying’s drowsily and let sleep pull him down as they drifted away together under that golden yellow glow from the huge moon that painted rippling swatches along the dark waves in the cove around them. </p><p>^.~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wah I didn't know how much I needed MerLan Zhan in my life until now rofl~ I wrote this fic based on this lovely art 🥰https://twitter.com/buttleronduty/status/1274949473521655808 and https://twitter.com/buttleronduty/status/1270387062563209217 ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This time Wei Ying ties Lan Zhan's tail up in a knot~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lan Zhan look, that one looks like a bunny,” Wei Ying smiled as he looked up at the clouds, pointing out the fluffy white form above them. The sky was full of these great big clouds in all shapes and sizes that were bright against an endless blue backdrop. </p><p>“Mn,” Lan Zhan replied fondly as he carded a gentle hand through Wei Ying’s long back hair as they sat there in the sun. Wei Ying was lying naked on his back after swimming in the refreshing waters of the cove with his head pillowed on Lan Zhan’s lap. The white scales of his powerful tail cool against the back of his neck as his mate dragged his claws through his hair gently in rhythmic lines. </p><p>They were sunning themselves on the rocks in the little cove they had chosen for their own. It was decently close to Lan Zhan’s reef though GusuLan was miles below the surface along the seafloor and within walking distance from Lotus Pier.</p><p>They met often eager to spend time together and their love story was sweet and simple. Wei Ying had caught the beautiful merman in his fishing net one day though he was pretty sure Lan Zhan had let himself be caught because honestly, he was so big and long with that magnificent tail that there was no way he wouldn’t have been able to escape Wei Ying’s ordinary net.</p><p>Lan Zhan was gorgeous that day with his long hair, so rich and black you could almost see blue highlights in that thick mane and his pale skin had been so flawless and perfect, the overlapping scales of his tail shimmering in the summer sun, almost glittering and the rays had caught on the iridescent blue scales that lined his sides; and Wei Ying had been completely and totally captivated by this fascinating creature and summarily romanced as well. </p><p>He didn’t much care about the fact that his lover was a hybrid, Lan Zhan could have been a turtle or a sea clam and Wei Ying would love him just the same. He turned his head towards that pale belly that was hard with the dips and ridges of his muscles and he leaned in to kiss his belly button affectionately.</p><p>Lan Zhan jumped under him and Wei Ying laughed. Despite all the passionate tumbling trysts they had on a very regular basis, he was still so shy and bashful and Wei Ying glanced up to catch the flush that darkened the blue fins along his ears to a rich navy. </p><p>He giggled for a moment, those ears turned even darker and he felt that hand in his hair stop. Lan Zhan slid his fingers under his chin and turned his head up fully leaning down to kiss him sweetly and Wei Ying hummed happily.</p><p>He was so in love with this man he almost couldn’t quite understand it and he opened his mouth with a sigh for his mate. Lan Zhan slipped his tongue between his lips slowly rubbing along his with long strokes as they kissed there on the rocks under the hot summer sun, the thin gossamer skin of his tail fins floating gently in the still waters as it hung off the stone ledge they sat on.</p><p>They kissed and kissed and kissed until Wei Ying noticed something poking the back of his neck and he pulled away to look. The tiniest tip of Lan Zhan’s cock was peeking out from the shallow slit in his beautiful tail and Wei Ying glanced up at him with a quirky grin on his lips.</p><p>“Really Lan Zhan?” He asked fondly and Lan Zhan had the grace to blush again. </p><p>“I can’t help it Wei Ying, I can never just kiss you,” he muttered a little put out at Wei Ying’s teasing grin.</p><p>“Mmm er-gege I like that though,” he smiled. He shifted back on his knees to sit on his heels next to the gorgeous hybrid as he glanced at the icy blue tip of his cock again. It pulled back into its sheath shyly. Wei Ying leaned in to caress that slit with delicate fingertips touching the satiny slick already collecting on his scales that eased the slide of cock. </p><p>He trailed his eyes over it as he felt the beginnings of lust curl through his belly. It couldn’t be normal to want someone so much, so often. They made love all the time, every day and more often than not more than once or twice. But Wei Ying didn’t really care, he just desired his mate and that was that. He slipped his fingers through that slick when Lan Zhan caught his hand in his and tugged it up slowly.</p><p>Wei Ying glanced at him curiously noticing those ears grow even darker with his blush. Lan Zhan looked deeply into his eyes for a moment, those beautiful golden eyes looking just a little nervous before he moved their hands down pressing Wei Ying’s fingertips against the second slit just below the sheath that held his cock. Wei Ying looked at it for a moment, glancing up again to meet Lan Zhan’s shy eyes, they were framed by those long black lashes that sent shadows over his cheeks. They were low with interest and already growing hot with desire. </p><p>Wei Ying dipped the tips of his fingers lightly into that slit, his eyes jumping up when Lan Zhan shivered. </p><p>“Do you like that er-gege?” He asked, his voice going deep and soft to answer the lust in those amber eyes. </p><p>“Mn….”</p><p>He twisted his hand around and pushed in deeper into that second slit curling his fingers a little and that powerful tail snapped up in the water with shock sending a splash over their bodies as a violent shiver left him trembling. Wei Ying’s eyes jumped up to watch the play of pleasure across his face and he smiled. He looked back to that long tail watching the scales flutter with his shiver and he leaned down to the ones right around his second slit. </p><p>He kissed it gently before he curled his tongue under lifting lightly to touch the base of those thin white scales and Lan Zhan moaned sharply, that magnificent tail slapping the water with another splash and Wei Ying did it again. He sucked those shimmery scales into his mouth as he pulled his hand back before pushing it into Lan Zhan’s body again and then he did it again. He stared greedily at those shivering scales watching his slit tremble as that thick beautiful blue cock slid all the way out to curve long and hard against the thin scales of his abdomen. It twitched with pleasure and Wei Ying moved his hand just a little faster fucking his mate’s ass with possessive satisfaction. </p><p>His head snapped up when Lan Zhan started to pant breathily just to watch him throw his head back, all that black hair rippling around him. He was so incredibly beautiful, his skin glittering as the sun caught on the water droplets that covered his entire body. How could someone be so gorgeous and so sexy at the same time and Wei Ying felt his cock grow harder between his legs.</p><p>His tip was starting to thicken as he stared at Lan Zhan. He watched his chest heave, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, trying to keep it together, his lips wet and pink were parted around his heavy breaths. Wei Ying’s heart swelled with love and affection and lust as he stared at his mate. He was entranced, captivated, completely unable to look away as he continued to pump his hand just that little bit faster. </p><p>He wondered if Lan Zhan could come like this. Could he come just from his ass? Would he come if he kept finger fucking him? That thought was so lewd Wei Ying pumped his hand even faster suddenly determined to do it. He had to do it, he needed to see that devastated look on his face, hear that hoarse, wild moan he released when he came. </p><p>Wei Ying didn’t see it very often since Lan Zhan usually came when he did and he had never been able to focus with Lan Zhan dragging his climaxes out of him with his cock or his hands or his mouth.  </p><p>Wei Ying felt his own breath come faster, his cock twitching almost desperately as it curved up against his belly but he didn’t touch himself instead he dragged his fingers around the base of Lan Zhan’s shivering cock to catch a handful of slick. He rubbed around the second hole to ease his pumping fingers and Lan Zhan moaned louder, his voice starting to go hoarse and deep. </p><p>It was such a sexy sound and Wei Ying had a sudden clarity of thought. If Lan Zhan liked his fingers maybe he would like his cock too. He had never fucked his mate before and he wiggled a third finger into that little hole to stretch it open suddenly very, very interested. </p><p>“Er-gege….do you like this? Do you like me fingering your little asshole?”</p><p>“Haa…..ahhhh…..y…...y…..ye…..s…….ahhhhhnnnn”</p><p>“Do you want to come?” Wei Ying asked a little breathlessly, he was so hard now he was dripping, a long, thin thread dangling from his swollen tip and he felt that lust spike inside him. He had to have Lan Zhan come undone under his hands, he would make his mate scream in pleasure just like he had made him do so many times before. </p><p>“Mmmmnnnn…haaaannn…..yesss…….Wei….Ying…..”</p><p>Wei Ying grinned a dark, predatory smile and he slowed his hand down leaning forward to lick around his moving fingers. He dipped his tongue into that slit as well moaning despite himself. Those scales were hot with friction and sweet with his slick and he felt that tail snap violently in the water sending another splash over them, those long sheer fins curling all the way up to tickle Wei Ying’s back. </p><p>“W….We…….Wei…..aaaaahhhh…...mmmmnnnna…….aaaaaaannnnn….haa…..ahhaaaa!”</p><p>Wei Ying started to move his hand and tongue faster into that tight little asshole just enough to keep up his teasing. He pushed his tongue all the way in as deep as he could until his teeth hit the edges of those pearly white scales and he dragged against them lightly sucking up the hot skin around the side of his slit and he shivered almost immediately when Lan Zhan gasped hoarsely. </p><p>“HAAA…..AAAAAAHHHHNNNN!!”</p><p>Lan Zhan lifted his hands and threaded them through all of Wei Ying’s long black hair in a desperate attempt to hold on to something. He was losing his mind, he couldn’t tell up from down anymore, his fins curling and his tail growing tight as tension collected along his spine. </p><p>He was so close, so incredibly close but Wei Ying wouldn’t move faster keeping him right on the edge and he was really going to lose it. He wanted to move him, to shove and pull his head up and down to get that hot tongue inside him deeper but he couldn’t muster up strength in his hands. </p><p>He moaned again hoarsely when Wei Ying straddled the tapered end of his tail and dug his hard, throbbing cock into his scales grinding against him in time to his thrusting tongue and fingers and that was so hot, it was so, so hot. Lan Zhan wanted to do something, anything. He wanted to come, he wanted to suck on that hard cock pushing into his tail, wanted to fill his hands with the swells of his ass.</p><p>“ANNN…..HAA...AHHHNNNNHAA….”</p><p>After what felt like hours Wei Ying pulled back with a loud, lewd pop slipping his fingers from that swollen hole and Lan Zhan lifted his head up to look at him. His ears were so dark with his flush, his chest heaving, his breath coming hard and fast and he met those grey eyes he loved so much with so much need in his gaze from under his long lashes that were wet with tears of frustration. He looked quite pitiful like someone had bullied him terribly and Wei Ying slid his tongue along his lips to taste Lan Zhan’s slick again before he whispered hotly. </p><p>“Can….can I fuck you Lan Zhan? I’ll be gentle, I….I want to fuck your ass so badly….” Wei Ying’s voice was rough and husky and Lan Zhan glanced down to see his thick cock, it was so hard it was twitching and throbbing, the head swollen and red and soaked in precum. </p><p>He swallowed heavily as he tried to consider that question. Wei Ying had never fucked him before and he wasn’t too sure how to feel about that. His fingers and his tongue had felt so good so maybe his cock would too? But what if it hurt? Could he really take that big cock? Wei Ying wasn’t small by any means and his tail curled nervously. </p><p>He glanced up meeting those hot eyes again and he almost gasped. They were silver with lust under his lowered lashes, his cheeks dusted red with his flush, his lips swollen and wet from all his licking and thrusting and Lan Zhan felt his breath catch in his throat. He was so fucking hot with that look in his eyes, with that possessive, wild heat in his silver eyes.</p><p>“Please er-gege, I’ll take such good care of you, please let me fuck you, I want to be inside you…” Wei Ying almost groaned out. He was so hard, so incredibly hard and he wanted, he wanted and he needed and he hoped Lan Zhan would trust him, would let him make love to him, let him slide inside that tight little hole he had licked and laved and fucked with his hands and his tongue. </p><p>Lan Zhan swallowed heavily, he could never say no to his Wei Ying and he nodded shyly, his large white fins curling up almost completely with his nerves. </p><p>But Wei Ying smiled at him sweetly, his eyes warm and fond and Lan Zhan felt almost immediately calmer. Wei Ying wouldn’t hurt him, Wei Ying would make love to him and he realized he wanted that. He wanted to see this side of his mate, he wanted to feel him deep inside him. </p><p>Wei Ying scooted up his tail, the backs of his thighs catching on his scales lightly and Lan Zhan shivered again, his golden eyes amber with lust as he watched that thick cock twitch against his skin left tan by the Yunmeng sun. </p><p>Wei Ying glanced up into his eyes for a moment smiling reassuringly at him before he moved his hand to catch the root of his cock and he slipped a little closer rubbing around the base of Lan Zhan’s and dragging against his soaked slit, the skin sliding against his own throbbing length and they both moaned low and deep. </p><p>He rubbed more covering his cock with Lan Zhan’s sweet slick before he wiggled back a little to look at that hole that clutched shyly under his gaze. It was looser and it gaped a little from Wei Ying’s affections and Wei WuXian groaned as he took a moment to collect himself. </p><p>He had to control himself, he could not just shove into Lan Zhan like he wanted to. He didn’t want this to hurt, he wanted it to feel good, he wanted that magnificent tail to slap the water again with his pleasure and hear his hoarse, breathless voice. </p><p>He blinked his long lashes and moved his hand to position himself letting just the tip poke that hole. He rolled his hips nudging it a few times, each time pushing just a little harder letting Lan Zhan get used to the feeling and he caught his lower lip with his teeth trying to hold himself back.</p><p>He pumped his hips shallowly pressing a little more firmly and the tip dipped in popping the head into that tight slit. Lan Zhan gasped hoarsely and he shivered again, a shudder running up his spine. His tail curled up tight as tears sprung up in his eyes. It hurt but Wei Ying pulled back out quickly before he repeated his nudging little pushing glancing up worriedly. </p><p>“La….Lan Zhan…...just relax ok…...it only hurts in the….beginning,” his voice was breathy with effort as he fought to control himself. That little hole had been so tight around him he had almost seen stars and he pressed at it again questioningly. </p><p>“It…..its….its ok….We….i Y...Ying,” Lan Zhan gritted his teeth. It did hurt and he wondered for a moment if he had hurt Wei Ying this way too. He glanced at those warm grey eyes and nodded his head, his breath catching in his throat as the cock pushed against him again. </p><p>Wei Ying slid into him shallowly, a wild gasp falling from his lips as that hole stretched tight around him and he reached out a trembling hand to that proud blue cock in front of him. It had wilted a little with pain and Wei Ying wrapped his fingers around it rubbing up and down with a tight fist determined to ease this moment for Lan Zhan. </p><p>He knew it had to hurt, the first time Lan Zhan had fucked him he had cried wretchedly in the beginning but soon enough that thick blue cock had hit something deep within him that made it better, that made it amazing and Wei Ying was determined to do that too. Lan Zhan was undoubtedly male and he had to have a spot like that inside him. </p><p>Lan Zhan moaned breathily as that callused hand caught his cock and it felt good which was odd because his ass was hurting at the same time and those two sensations spiraled together making him hotter. Something about the idea that Wei Ying was going to fuck him, was inside him was so incredibly lewd to think about and he moaned despite himself as that hand continued to rub him and he felt Wei Ying sink a little deeper </p><p>Wei Ying pushed slowly, inch after hot inch doing his best to go slow even as he pumped his hand fast.</p><p>“Re….re…..relax er-gege please…..”</p><p>Lan Zhan swallowed heavily as that cock filled him, his tender hole stretching and stretching to take it. He felt like he was being split open and he willed himself to relax. It had to get better right? Wei Ying always looked like ecstasy when he fucked him and he hoped dimly it would get better soon.</p><p>Wei Ying finally hilted, the warm skin of his abs flush to those white scales and he huffed, his breath coming faster, falling out of his mouth heavily. It felt so unbelievably amazing. Lan Zhan was so tight around him, so ridiculously hot that for a moment he feared he would come too soon and he pushed that wave of pleasure back.</p><p>He would see Lan Zhan enjoy this and he glanced up to those teary eyes. Lan Zhan looked miserable and he leaned forward to kiss him. He peppered his lips with hot kisses, his hand still moving on that cock that was thick and long in his hand again.</p><p>He whispered hoarsely, “I’m going to move ok? I promise it will get better,” Wei Ying pulled back slowly leaving a little kiss on Lan Zhan’s nose before he rolled his hips in again swallowing down the desperate desire to ravish his mate. He stared at Lan Zhan as he watched those wet flashes flutter, watched his lips part around his gasps. Lan Zhan was so mind blowingly hot and it was so damn hard to go slow but he gritted his teeth. He moved his hands off that cock to brace them on the white scales of his hips willing himself to control that maddening urge he had to just take his mate hard and fast.</p><p>He pumped his hips again with a hoarse moan changing the angle as he tried to find that spot that would leave Lan Zhan in pieces like he had left him so many times before. Then he tried again with another buck of his hips. It took one more thrust before that magnificent tail snapped again wildly slapping the water and sending a splash over them as he moaned loudly.</p><p>“AHHHHH…..AAAAAAANNNNNN?!?!”</p><p>Wei Ying grinned then a dark smile of satisfaction and he did it again. He rolled his hips straight into that spot, his hands gripping those hips possessively digging into his scales and Lan Zhan fell apart. He groaned and panted and gasped erratically as Wei Ying really started to fuck him, his hips pulling out only to swing back into him with fast, rolling motions stabbing into that little bud that sent stars across Lan Zhan’s eyes and his voice grew even louder. </p><p>Lan Zhan was a moaning mess now, his body falling back to lay flat across the rocks, his arms too weak to hold him up anymore as Wei Ying fucked him hard slamming into him with wild bucks. He set a punishing rhythm pumping into his ass with deep strokes leaving Lan Zhan wrecked.</p><p>He couldn’t tell up from down, he couldn’t even open his eyes as pleasure danced up his spine from the tip of his tail to the tips of his ears. It felt like electricity burned along his nerve endings, every one of those heavy thrusts blowing over him and leaving him in pieces.</p><p>“HAAA..AHHH….AAANNNNNN...HAAAANNNMM…..MMMMMNNNNNAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!”</p><p>“D...o…..do…huff...y…ahh...you li….mmm…..like thahhh…..that Lan Zhahhhn? Do you…huff...like me….f….fuck….mmm….ing you?”</p><p>Lan Zhan nodded, another moan stealing his voice. He felt like he was drowning in pleasure, nothing computed in his mind other than those devastating hips and that thick cock that was ramming into him with force and he tossed his head from side to side desperately, his cock twitching and jerking above him and he knew he was going to come. </p><p>He was going to come from nothing by Wei Ying fucking his ass. He felt pleasure swirling deep in his belly and his voice grew breathier, louder still. </p><p>“AAMMMMM...HAAA...HAA...HA…..AAAAAANNNNNHAAA……..HAAAAA….ANNNN!!!”</p><p>Wei Ying pitched his hips faster and deeper slamming into Lan Zhan with powerful thrusts. His thick cock sliding in with a slap against those white scales turning them pink with his constant snapping thrusts before he threw his hips back out only to do it again and then again and then again with rolling bucks. His fingers digging deeply into those scales on his hips bruising them with the force of his pleasure. He was losing his mind. He forced his eyes to stay open to stare at Lan Zhan who was so fucking sexy under him, his loose hair laying in a mess across the rocks, his chest heaving rapidly, his cheeks flushed, tears glittering along his lowered lashes. Lan Zhan was almost sobbing with pleasure, his voice wild and hoarse and Wei Ying watched him shove one hand up into his bangs in desperation, his palm sliding his forehead ribbon up at an odd angle.</p><p>Lan Zhan had never looked so wrecked before, his sacred ribbon pushed up messily as that red panting mouth released the sexiest, the loudest, the filthiest sounds he had ever heard and Wei Ying felt himself grow even harder inside of his tight ass, his hips snapping faster to drag that wild voice out </p><p>“HAA..NAAA...AHHA….ANNN….MMMMAAAAHHHH….NNNNHHHAAA…..HAAANNNNAAAAAHHHH…”</p><p>How the hell had he never heard Lan Zhan moan like this before?! By his ancestors it was tying his head into knots. It was so hoarse and rough and so fucking loud. Wei Ying was quite literally drunk on that wrecked voice as pressure started to collect low in his body. It swirled tighter and tighter and he moved impossibly faster chasing their endings. </p><p>And he stared at Lan Zhan as he felt that pressure pull tight in his belly, pulling and pulling until it snapped and he rammed his cock in as deep as he could straight into that little bud of nerves with a husky groan dragging Lan Zhan over with him, his fingers flexing into those hips and digging into the scales there with bruising force.</p><p>“AH!!”</p><p>“ANNNNNNGGGGHHHHAAA!!!!!”</p><p>Lan Zhan felt his release blow through him, his tail curling all the way up and his spine bowed under the force of it, his back lifting off the rocks. He came so hard he saw sparkling lights across his eyes swirling around him and through him, his cock twitching madly as thick lines of his release shot out painting his abs and his chest in white ribbons, some of it going so far it fell across his swollen lips and cheek.</p><p>Wei Ying jerked hard, his body moving with short stilted bucks to work them through the rest of their climax as he felt his lashes finally close under the weight of their pleasure. He hung his head low gasping and panting heavily, his hair falling over his shoulder to trail into the mess of cum that covered Lan Zhan’s body. </p><p>Lan Zhan was in much the same state, he could barely breathe past his gasping voice as he tried to work himself back down, a haze blooming across him with a warm glow. He felt completely boneless, weak and shivering there on the hot rocks as the sun curved lower towards the horizon, the late afternoon casting long shadows around them. </p><p>Wei Ying shook his head a little trying to will himself to pull out. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to leave Lan Zhan’s tight, clutching body, in fact if he could he would never leave that hot hole ever again. His body was tingling and he felt weightless there but he forced his hands to relax and release those sexy hips and he tugged out weakly. </p><p>He was absolutely drained and he glanced down at that little slit watching some of his cum dribble out. He leaned down and licked it up lapping at the proof of their pleasures. He licked with long flicking licks cleaning his mate and soothing that swollen hole. The white scales there were an alluring dark pink and Wei Ying wished for a moment that he hadn’t come so hard. He wanted to do it again, he wanted to abuse that little slit and drag that insanely erotic voice out of Lan Zhan’s red lips but his body was spent.</p><p>He leaned over and flopped down on his side throwing his arm around Lan Zhan’s belly. He tugged him back into his chest and buried his nose in all that long sweaty hair. The scent of sandalwood drifting over him. How the hell Lan Zhan could smell like that was a mystery to him because his beautiful mate spent most of his time swimming in the ocean and last he checked you couldn’t light incense underwater but here they were drifting in the afterglow of their incredible sex and Lan Zhan still smelled like sandalwood. </p><p>Wei Ying nuzzled deeper into all that black hair releasing a deep sigh of contentment. He was suddenly drowsy but he smiled when Lan Zhan turned in his arms pressing him back to lay his body against the rocks before he curled up into him laying his head on Wei Ying’s chest, his tail swinging over to cover those long, tan legs affectionately. </p><p>Wei Ying wrapped his arms around his mate holding him tight and purred with a soft voice, “mmm Lan Zhan…..that was so fucking hot….I love you so much er-gege.” </p><p>“Mn….I love you too Wei Ying…” Lan Zhan whispered back, his words were breathy and hoarse, his voice deserting him in the wake of that incredible tryst they just had. He considered the man under him, the man he loved with his whole heart and he sighed, a deep sigh of happiness and contentment. He wondered dimly if they could do this again sometime. Maybe he could get fucked then fuck Wei Ying or maybe he could fuck Wei Ying first and then he could get fucked? Or maybe they could fuck each other at the same time...was that even possible? </p><p>Lan Zhan drifted in Wei Ying’s arms as so many possibilities curled through his thoughts even as they started to slip away from him, the gentle hands of sleep pulling him down. They laid there under the fading light of the sunset and he felt so warm, so happy, so loved as they cuddled together in their afterglow and he pressed a little kiss to the chest under his cheek before he let his lashes flutter closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so.....I couldn't help it lol I based this part off of: https://twitter.com/buttleronduty/status/1270964248269578240?s=09 I really hope you guys like it and thank you for all the love and support ❤ I can't believe how many of you stopped by :) I'd love to know what you think of Wei Ying taking the lead ^.~</p><p>Btw guys I have a twitter if anyone wants to come say hi lol I love geeking out about mdzs and yoi :) <br/>Check out Brie (@brieeze01): https://twitter.com/brieeze01?s=09</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>